Battlefield
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: Una guerra. Una guerra que lleva años y años en curso, arrasando con la población de Rusia y de Japón. Ya no se tienen ni vagos recuerdos del porqué inició la disputa entre naciones, y a nadie parece importarle. El odio es mutuo, y grande; inmenso. Meet me on the battlefield.
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

Ocurrió hace trece años. Y un poco más.

13 años atrás, el presidente de Rusia declaró abiertamente su homosexualidad tras finalizar un discurso transmitido por televisión nacional e internacional, y no solo eso, además, anunció su relación con el presidente de Japón.

Ese fue el comienzo.

Se habló desde estrategias de despiste, hasta locura momentánea; hubieron insultos de todo tipo, llegando incluso a las amenazas de muerte.

El amor que se profesaban el uno al otro el par de jefes de estado era puro, blanco, hermoso, mas, lastimosamente, la gran mayoría de las respectivas poblaciones a las cuales gobernaban no podían ver con buenos ojos aquella relación. Y aquellos que sí lo hacían, callaron, sabiendo las consecuencias que traería el declarar su apoyo hacia el par de hombres.

De insultar a los gobernantes pasaron a insultarse directamente, unos a otros, a echar por los suelos el nombre del país contrario, a blasfemar contra la nacionalidad.

Y se crearon grupos, pequeños al principio, que crecieron a una velocidad vertiginosa, así como lo hizo el odio, impulsado por la ignorancia, por la falta de compresión, por el miedo y por el asco a algo no compartido, a algo que no podían aceptar como natural, mucho menos correcto.

Una mañana, el presidente de Rusia fue hallado muerto, con un horrendo corte en la yugular, y la sangre todavía escurriendo. Alguien se había infiltrado en casa del gobernante, sin que los numerosos guardias lo notaran, y había acabado con la vida de un hombre justo; de los pocos que quedaban.

Esa misma tarde, se anunció el suicidio del presidente de japón.

El culpable del primer magnicidio fue capturado, y se le identificó como a un japonés.

El nipón juró una y mil veces su inocencia, mas las pruebas eran irrefutables, o así lo hicieron parecer.

Sumergidos en su propio dolor, japón pidió clemencia.

Rusia se negó.

La ejecución se llevó a cabo a plena vista de la población de San Petersburgo, en una de las plazas.

Rusia vitoreó la muerte del asesino.

Japón se alzó.

Y la guerra estalló.

Venganza que proclamaba ser justicia.

Sangre derramada por montones.

Muerte, esparciéndose como lo hizo, en su momento, la peste.

Odio que continuó creciendo.

Dolor, dolor, dolor.

Y más dolor.

Conforme los años pasaron, las personas empezaron a olvidar, a olvidar la razón del porqué peleaban, del porqué las madres e hijas se despedían entre lágrimas de sus hijos, de sus esposos, de sus novios, de sus amantes, de sus amigos. Y no los volvían a ver por semanas, meses, años, o quizá ya nunca más, y su llanto se unía al de otros cientos, miles, de personas que recibían la exacta misma noticia, a la exacta misma hora, por personas distintas, con la misma mirada desapasionada, nunca de lástima, hacia quien transmitiera el mensaje, seco, preciso, y desgarrador: ¨Lamentamos profundamente su pérdida.¨Y luego se iban, dejando una carta en manos de la esposa, de la hija, de la amante, de la amiga.

Mientras que el odio crecía en el corazón de mujeres y hombres por igual, se continuó olvidando.

No habían pasado ni cinco años desde el inicio de aquella disputa, cuando los niños que apenas tomaban consciencia de lo que sucedía, preguntaban, tanto en Rusia como en Japón, curiosos, a sus padres el porqué de la guerra. Y, los padres, espetaban, furiosos: ¨Porque son unos asesinos¨. Ya que, en verdad, no recordaban el trasfondo, sólo estaba el dolor, capas y capas de dolor, continuo, lacerante, asfixiante.


	2. Capítulo 1

El sol iniciaría su ascenso por el, de momento, aún oscuro firmamento en menos de una hora, y todos los miembros de la tropa Alfa X Zeta ya se encontraban correctamente uniformados, revisando sus respectivos armamentos, y platicando casualmente mientras lo hacían.

La gran mayoría no se encontraba nervioso, no excesivamente, cuanto menos.

Después de todo, solo se trataba de una misión de reconocimiento.

Un muchacho, de cabellos rubios, que caían hasta un poco más abajo de sus orejas, ojos verde hoja, pálido, no muy alto, dejó su arma, exactamente igual a la del resto de sus compañeros, apoyada contra la pared opuesta a la que contaba con la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¡Al fin! - echando sus claros cabellos hacia atrás con la ayuda de su mano derecha, el chico no dejaba de sonreír, -¡finalmente una misión _de verdad_!

\- Querrás decir, una misión de verdad _fuera de la base -_ otro chico rubio, con ojos de un tono verde más claro, lo corrigió, mirándolo con fastidio.

\- No. - rodando los ojos, el primer chico torció el lado derecho de su boca, - dije exactamente lo que quise decir, Plisetsky.

Los orbes jade del aludido centellearon con furia, - no deberías estar aquí, Vorobiov.

\- ¿Eso crees? - soltando una corta risa, el más alto se acercó, a paso rápido, al más bajo, - yo digo que eres tú quien no debería estar aquí, Plisetsky, eres demasiado blando.

\- Ablandaré tus pelotas a patadas si no te alejas en este preciso instante - espetó en respuesta.

\- Esa no es forma de hablarle a tus mayores - se quejó Vorobiov, sin moverse un solo centímetro.

\- Dos estúpidos meses no son la gran diferencia - gruñó Plisetsky.

\- Ya tengo 16 - se burló el primero, - y tú aún eres un quinceañero.

\- Cállate - espetó. - Dejaré de serlo en dos semanas. ¡Cierra la boca!

Vorobiv se estaba riendo.

\- ¡Oh, pobre desgraciado quinceañero! ¡Dos semanas deben ser un infierno! - formó una mueca, - especialmente cuando los días pasan a ritmo de tortuga.

\- Ja. - Plisetsky sonrió de medio lado, - por supuesto que lo sientes de ese modo, no haces más que quejarte y retrasar las labores de los demás.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? - gruñó Vorobiov.

\- ¡Santo cielo! - Plisetsky fingió gran sorpresa, - ¡no es posible que con solo 16 años ya te estés quedando sordo! - y, riendo, giró sobre sus talones, empezando a alejarse, - inútil.

\- ¡¿Inútil?! - rugiendo la palabra, se abalanzó a atacar al rubio de menor estatura.

 _¡Paf!_

El cuerpo del mayor cayó pesadamente, de espaldas, contra el piso de concreto. Un audible quejido escapó de sus labios.

Plisetsky continuaba con la pierna extendida hacia el lugar en el que hacía solo cinco segundos se encontraba el más alto.

\- Maldito mocoso...

Plisetsky se acercó dos pasos a Vorobiov, y se inclinó ligeramente sobre el mismo, de tal modo que su cabeza tapara parcialmente la luz blanquecina artificial que ofrecía el foco, colgado a algunos centímetros del techo.

\- Deberías estar agradecido, imbécil. - Plisetksy enarcó levemente una ceja. - Podría patearte en este preciso momento donde se me diera la gana, incluyendo la entrepierna, hasta reventarte un testículo, y nadie se interpondría.

\- Tsk - chasqueó la lengua el mayor, incluso sabiendo que el menor tenía mucha razón. Era una de las normas nunca escritas pero más que conocidas.

Nadie se entromete en una pelea de dos.

Si no eras lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidar de ti mismo, entonces estabas destinado a morir, y, ¿para qué ayudar a un muerto?

Por supuesto, aquella regla contaba únicamente en el interior de la base. Afuera, todos eran una familia, y no se abandonaba a la familia.

\- De acuerdo - resopló Vorobiov, y extendió un brazo hacia arriba, el derecho, la palma abierta, los dedos ligeramente doblados, - ayúdame.

Plisetsky gruñó, pero lo hizo. Tomó la palma ajena y tiró de la misma, impulsando al contrario, que se puso de pie sin gran dificultad.

\- Sigues siendo demasiado blando - sacudió la cabeza el rubio mayor, - pero gracias.

El rubio menor encogió los hombros. - La próxima vez te romperé algo.

\- No si yo lo hago primero.

\- En tus sueños.

\- _Yuri._

La mención del nombre de pila del rubio más joven provocó que todas las cabezas, mayormente rubias, en sus distintas tonalidades, giraran en dirección a la entrada.

Un hombre entrado en años, cuyo cabello, así como barba, antes había sido negro en su totalidad, y ahora se encontraba surcado por canas, grises, de dos tonos distintos, no lo suficiente como para que el azabache se perdiera por entero pero sí dejando muy en claro que su juventud ya no le acompañaba, se encontraba de pie, ligeramente inclinado, en el marco de la puerta; sus ojos de un verde apagado no demoraron en hacer contacto con los vivos pertenecientes a quien acababa de llamar. Vestía de gris en su totalidad.

\- Abuelo - pronunció el mencionado.

\- Ven. Acompáñame.

Yuri Plisetsky no volteó a mirar a nadie; acomodó la correa de su arma en su hombro derecho, sintiendo el peso al que ya estaba acostumbrado sobre su espalda, y caminó hacia la puerta, en donde su abuelo lo recibió, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

\- Plisetsky - llamó la voz de Vorobiov. Abuelo y nieto giraron el cuello en su dirección. El rubio de 16 años miraba al anciano, - es bueno verlo, señor Nikolai.

Yuri gruñó, mostrando los dientes, mas el recién aludido presionó sus dedos contra el hombro de su descendiente, asintiendo hacia el compañero de su nieto.

\- Digo lo mismo. Es bueno verlos, a todos, también. ¿Necesitan algún medicamento?

Un negación general.

\- Fantástico. Los veré cuando regresen.

Los once hombres restantes se despidieron, incluyendo a Vorobiov.

Abuelo y nieto cruzaron la puerta de ingreso y salida a la habitación, no demorando en perderse de vista poco después.

* * *

\- Es un grandísimo idiota.

Sentado en una de las camillas de la habitación que cumplía función de enfermería, Yuri Plisetsky repitió por enésima vez aquella frase.

\- Aún es casi un niño, Yurachtka - lleno de paciencia, Nikolai llenaba una ficha de inventario, deteniéndose para mirar de reojo hacia el menor cada tanto, y luego proseguir con su tarea.

\- ¡Yo soy menor que él, abuelo, eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Dmitry Vorobiov no es más que un inmaduro de...!

\- Yuratchka.

\- Lo siento - aunque no acabó de completar el insulto, se disculpó de inmediato, encogiéndose en su lugar, - lo siento, es solo que...

\- No es justo. Lo sé, entiendo que pienses de ese modo. - Nikolai se centró por entero en su nieto, no por ello bajando la pluma que sostenía con su mano derecha.

El rubio miró directo a los ojos de un verde aceituna del mayor con los suyos color jade.

\- Pero... - incitó el anciano.

El joven resopló.

\- Pero no habría sido escogido si no fuera apto - dijo con una mueca.

\- Y...

\- Y tengo que estar de acuerdo porque tú fuiste parte del comité que realizó las pruebas.

\- Exacto.

\- Pudiste haberlo reprobado. - Bromeó el rubio.

\- Me habría gustado.

\- ¡Abuelo! - exclamó, sonriendo.

Los dos rieron.

* * *

\- Volveré. - Declaró el rubio de pronto, tras varios minutos de silencio. - Lo prometo, abuelo. Voy a volver sano y salvo.

Nikolai sonrió con ternura hacia su nieto. Hacia el único familiar que le quedaba con vida.

Solo se tenían el uno al otro.

\- Sé que lo harás, Yuratchka.

Yuri presionó el borde de la camilla, sus manos ubicadas en el espacio que dejaban sus piernas, entreabiertas, sus uñas se hundieron todo lo que la semi rígida superficie, cubierta por la manta blanca que cubría la misma, se lo permitió, que no fue mucho.

Asintió.

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky hizo su ingreso a la habitación en la que se encontraba el resto de su tropa, llevándose una sorpresa, no habría sabido decir si agradable, o todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Qué le sucede a Vorobiov? - inquirió con aparente desinterés, señalando en dirección del mismo, - luce peor de lo usual.

\- Púdrete, Plisetsky - siseó el rubio de 16 años.

\- Cállate, parece que fueras a vomitar, estúpido.

Vorobiov fue a responder algo, pero como si el menor lo hubiese invocado, una arcada llegó de improviso.

\- Te lo dije.

El mayor fulminó al quinceañero con la mirada.

\- Así no puede ir a ninguna parte - declaró, como un mensaje para el resto de sus compañeros, el rubio menor. - Lo llevaré a la enfermería mientras que alguien más va a informar...

\- ¡Nadie se mueve! - Vorobiov se incorporó, tambaleándose, con el rostro contorsionándose en una mezcla de dolor y furia. Una mezcla en lo absoluto positiva. - Yo estoy bien.

\- Claro que no lo estás.

\- ¡Pues lo estaré en unos minutos! - bramó.

\- Falta menos de media hora para que abran las puertas y salgamos - mirándolo como si estuviera loco, Plisetsky enarcó una ceja, - ¿acaso quieres morir?

Un desagradable escalofrío recorrió de pies a cabeza al receptor de aquel mensaje.

\- ¡Yo no moriré, niño estúpido! ¡No lo haré!

Yuri mantuvo la mirada a Dmitry por largos y cargados segundos. Verde contra verde. Encogió los hombros.

\- Como quieres - dijo al fin, - me quedaré aquí a esperar, no soy yo quien parece a punto de desmayarse.

Vorobiov lo observó con furia. - No soy como tú, Plisetsky. Yo no soy débil.

\- No soy débil - resopló el menor. - Solo tengo algo de sentido común.

* * *

El arma era más pesada de lo que recordaba, pero el sentimiento de repudio era el mismo, no había mermado en lo absoluto.

Y eso que había pasado un año.

El pelinegro de ojos marrón rojizo suspiró, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

Él realmente no deseaba hacer aquello.

¿Entonces, por qué razón...?

\- Katsuki - llamó alguien, tomándolo por sorpresa, salvándolo de sumergirse en unos pensamientos que, por más que no quisiera, acabarían por ser sombríos y deprimentes.

Justo como su existencia.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando aquella idea.

Levantó el arma, colocándola en posición vertical, por costumbre. Todavía no la había cargado.

Un muchacho castaño, de ojos de igual color, realizó una pronunciada reverencia en su dirección, los brazos pegados a los costados, enfundado en el uniforme.

\- ¡Una vez más, le agradezco infinitamente por lo que está haciendo!

Yuri Katsuki negó con la cabeza, y con la mano que tenía libre, sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

\- No,no,no. Por favor. No es...

\- ¡Mi esposa y yo se lo agradecemos! ¡Le estaremos agradecidos por siempre! ¡Por favor, quiero que conozca a mi hija tan pronto como regrese!

Silencio.

Era verdad. Él se había ofrecido a formar parte, en reemplazo del chico frente a sí, que continuaba inclinado por la mitad, de la tropa de reconocimiento Beta Zeta Omega, por esa única vez, debido a que la pareja ajena entraría en labor de parto en el transcurso del día.

Esa era la razón. Ese era el por qué.

 _Es muy joven. Me pregunto..._

\- Fujiwara... - kun. - Había tenido la decencia de aprenderse el nombre completo del chico: Hikaru Fujiwara.

\- ¡Dígame!

\- ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- ¡18 años, señor!

 _Señor..._

Yuri Katsuki sonrió suavemente.

\- Felicidades por tu bebé, a tu esposa también.

\- ¡Sí, muchas gracias! - el pelinegro no hizo más comentarios.

\- Disculpe... - pero el castaño volvió a hablar, llamando su atención. - Katsuki - san, por favor - marrón rojizo se abrió en sorpresa al notar el excesivo brillo en la mirada de un marrón oscuro contraria, - tenga cuidado.

El pelinegro no respondió al instante.

Tener cuidado. ¿No era eso lo que llevaba haciendo la vida entera? Siempre frágil, siempre cuidadoso, siempre débil.

Apretó el frío metal del arma entre sus dedos.

\- Sí. Lo tendré.

\- Katsuki - san - un soldado más joven apareció en aquel momento. - La _Mayor_ desea verlo.

El aludido asintió hacia el soldado, que hizo un saludo militar y pasó a retirarse.

\- Bueno - Yuri intercambió una última mirada con Hikaru. - Nos vemos.

* * *

Mari Katsuki terminaba de explicar por tercera vez el plan de ataque, en caso de verse obligados a romper formación, a la tropa de la que su hermano menor era miembro provisional, cuando el pelinegro hizo su ingreso.

\- Tardaste - reprochó la mujer.

\- Lo siento.

\- No te disculpes. Ven aquí y vuelve a explicarles a tus compañeros lo que deben hacer - ella lanzó una significativa mirada en dirección de los once hombres sentados en dos columnas de cuatro, y una de tres. - Ellos te harán preguntas.

El ambiente estaba cargado.

Yuri Katsuki suspiró, consciente de que era, mayoritariamente, por su culpa.

Mari se había vuelto extremadamente sobre-protectora con él desde que sus padres murieran, en fechas dolorosamente próximas, tres años atrás.

Y allí estaba Yuri, ofreciéndose como voluntario para una misión que probablemente sería segura, pero, ¿y si no? Mari ya no vería nada seguro para su único familiar directo con vida, eso era irrefutable.

El recién llegado hizo su camino hasta el ecran desplegado, la zona hacia la que partirían en unos minutos ampliada y señalada.

El pelinegro se tomó unos segundos para examinar los rostros conocidos, y a la vez no, de cada uno de los demás soldados.

Desde su nueva posición, al fondo de la pequeña sala, Mari cruzó los brazos, recargándose de la pared.

Entonces Yuri empezó a hablar, en su voz ni rastro de la suavidad que la caracterizaba.

Los orbes marrón claro de la mayor se pasearon de las manos, siguiendo los movimientos, los pies, vigilando la postura, y el rostro del menor, por la expresión facial.

Ella estaba orgullosa de esa seguridad plena que inundaba al último de los Katsuki, aunque solo la desplegara mientras explicaba estrategias.

Yuri guardó silencio.

\- ¿Alguna duda? - inquirió Mari.

Los once soldados se erizaron. ¡Diablos! Se suponía que debían hacer preguntas, pero...

\- No, señora.

La castaña, puesto que teñirse de rubio ya no era una opción mientras estabas en guerra, enarcó una ceja, - ¿ni una sola?

\- No, señora - las once voces respondieron al mismo tiempo, otra vez.

\- Yuri - el mencionado adoptó una postura de firmes, - buen trabajo.

El pelinegro hizo una saludo militar.

Sin ocultar la pequeña sonrisa, la mujer extrajo un pequeño reloj de bolsillo de los pantalones militares que llevaba puestos. Chasqueó la lengua.

\- De pie, todos. Vayan y asegúrense de tener todo en orden. Parten en 15 minutos.

\- ¡Señora, sí, señora!

Los once pares de bien entrenadas extremidades inferiores se flexionaron y levantaron sobre sus pies a los once dueños de los mismos.

\- Pueden irse. Excepto tú, Yuri.

La habitación se vació, dejando solamente en ella al par de hermanos.

\- Yuri.

\- Estaré bien.

\- Ven aquí.

La voz de la mujer se tornó suave, y el menor se relajó.

Mari rodeó el cuerpo ajeno tan pronto lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Bajando aún mas la voz, ella susurró al oído ajeno, - escúchame, todavía puedes cambiar de opinión, todavía...

\- Mari, no.

\- Hay un chico, es joven pero... - continuó la fémina.

\- Mari, no. Por favor.

\- ¡Podría ser peligroso! - sin levantar la voz, la desesperación logró filtrarse.

Yuri sintió su pecho estrujarse, pero se mantuvo firme.

\- Siempre puede ser peligroso.

\- Yuri...

\- Estaré bien, Mari.

\- No puedes asegurarlo.

\- No, pero me alegraría si confiaras en que sí lo estaré.

\- Confiarse no es algo que podamos hacer hoy en día, Yuri.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¡Entonces no me pidas algo como eso!

\- ¡Y tú no me pidas que permita que alguien más tome responsabilidad por algo que yo me ofrecí a hacer! ¡Sabes que no lo permitiré!

Mari Katsuki no respondió de inmediato, en su lugar, abrazó con más fuerza a su hermano menor.

\- No fue culpa tuya, hermanito. Lo que sucedió...

\- Se hace tarde - Yuri cortó las palabras de la castaña, - tengo que irme.

\- Yuri Katsuki - aquel tono, lo más alejado posible del amable y fraternal de hacía solo cinco segundos, puso en tensión al moreno. - Como no regreses sano y salvo, te prometo que te buscaré en tu próxima vida, y te patearé el trasero tan fuerte que todos los recuerdos de tus vidas pasadas regresarán a tu yo de ese momento. Oh, y verás mi rostro amenazador todas las noches por las diez que le sigan a esa, no importa lo largas o cortas que sean.

Silencio.

Y la risa del más joven.

* * *

Yuri Katsuki fue el último en abordar el camión que los llevaría a destino. Y Mari fue a la última persona a la que dijo _hasta pronto_ , agitando la mano.

* * *

El cielo empezaba a clarear.

Los camiones se detuvieron.

Los soldados de ambas tropas descendieron.

Nieve.

Nieve, más nieve.

Una roca cubierta de nieve.

Un soldado descuidado.

Un impacto inesperado y un grito mal ahogado.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Alarma.

Las tropas se separaron, la rusa con obvia ventaja.

Maldiciones por lo bajo.

24 corazones latiendo violentamente.

Pasos lentos, otros rápidos.

Segundos pasando.

Minutos.

Más maldiciones mentales.

Y el encuentro entre dos pares de ojos.

Verde jade contra marrón rojizo.

Marrón rojizo contra verde jade.

 _Mierda._

 _._

 ** _Aquí BlAnWhide._**

 **zryvanierkic Ni para ti, ni para mí. ¡Sábado! :D XD**


	3. Capítulo 2: Rehén

Marrón rojizo contra verde jade.

Verde jade contra marrón rojizo.

 _Mierda._ El pensamiento compartido.

Las pupilas de colores opuestos se dilataron.

Yuri Katsuki se encontraba frente a frente con Yuri Plisetsky.

Se miraron a los ojos por fracciones de segundo, levantaron sus armas al mismo tiempo.

Y los disparos se dejaron oír.

Disparos a la lejanía.

Ninguno jaló del gatillo.

Sus miradas se encontraron por segunda vez.

Yuri Katsuki estaba asustado, más por el hecho de que se tratara de un niño quien se encontraba frente a sí, que por la muerde en puertas. Un niño rubio, pálido, sosteniendo un arma, y apuntándole. Un niño que iba a matarlo a menos que él lo hiciera primero. Pero. Pero... _No_.

 _No._

Él no quería matar a un niño.

No quería matar a nadie. A nadie más. Ya no.

Yuri Plisetsky estaba aterrado porque, si el japonés frente a sí hubiera disparado, él ya estaría muerto; y no había entrenado tan arduamente para morir a manos del primer nipón hijo de puta que encontrara. Debía matarlo. Pero sus manos no responden.

Era matar o morir.

Yuri Katsuki soltó su arma, y bajó las manos.

No mataría a un niño.

Yuri Plisetsky presionó la propia contra su cuerpo, pero no apretó el gatillo.

Ese japonés lo estaba subestimando, debía pensar que con una daga le bastaría para acabar con él, no había otra razón por la cual hubiera dejado caer su arma, sin más. No podía haberla.

El rubio apretó la mandíbula, furioso, y apuntó a la cabeza cubierta por el cabello negro y lacio. Apuntó a la frente.

Un disparo, limpio, y todo acabaría.

A esa distancia era imposible fallar.

No podía.

Gritos.

No podía disparar contra alguien desarmado, incluso cuando era uno de _ellos._

Yuri Plisetsky sintió una oleada de ira inundarlo.

¡Él no era débil! ¡No lo era!

El japonés lo observaba, lo miraba fijamente, sin moverse, apenas y respiraba de forma superficial.

 _Si se hubiera rendido, habría levantado las manos luego de tirar su arma._ Yuri Plisetsky pensó lo más lógico.

El hombre frente a sí debía querer morir.

Pero ni aún con aquella idea en mente fue capaz de rozar el gatillo, siquiera.

Más gritos.

Yuri Katsuki decidió ayudar al rubio frente a sí.

Avanzó un paso, y luego otro.

Las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de Yuri Plisetsky, quien no gritó, y, en su lugar, se lanzó a golpear la cabeza del nipón con su arma.

Una acción que Yuri Katsuki no tuvo forma de suponer.

El frío metal impactó contra el cráneo, con más fuerza de la que podría imaginarse.

No rompió nada, pero bastó para que Yuri Katsuki perdiera el conocimiento.

Cayó de rodillas, con los ojos en blanco, ante la mirada verde jade de aquel niño, a quien compadecía inmensamente.

Yuri Plisetsky golpeó por segunda vez, centrándose en el cuerpo, en la espalda, producto de un arranque de pánico.

Con la respiración agitada, no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó de pie, observando el cuerpo inerte de ese soldado de tropas enemigas.

El fondo de disparos y gritos cesó, mas el rubio quinceañero tardó, tal vez tres segundos, tal vez tres minutos, en reparar en aquel hecho.

Entonces, echó a correr.

Estuvo de vuelta en el punto inicial, a unos metros de donde se encontraba el camión que se encargaría de regresarlos al cuartel general, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, o así fue como lo sintió; la adrenalina todavía corriendo por sus venas.

\- Hey. - Uno de sus compañeros se le acercó, el alivio presente en su rostro. - Bueno ver que estás vivo.

Una alarma prendió en la cabeza del menor.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Mataron a Borobiov.

 _¿Qué?_

Un momento. Eso no podía ser.

\- ¿Dmitry está muerto?

Su compañero, castaño y un mínimo de tres años mayor que él, suspiró con pesadez.

\- Tenías razón al decir que no debía venir, Plisetsky.

\- ¿Muerto?

\- Bastante muerto. - El jefe de escuadrón se unió a la conversación, y echó el cuerpo que cargaba en su hombro derecho sobre la nieve.

Los orbes verdes del más joven se abrieron en todo su esplendor, y no pudo despegar la vista por, al menos, un minuto. O cinco.

El cuerpo sin vida de Dmitry Borobiov descansaba, allí, a centímetros de donde él se encontraba. El mismo sujeto insoportable con el que había discutido hacia menos de una hora estaba muerto.

Muerto.

Yuri sacudió la cabeza.

\- No.

Pero la prueba era irrefutable.

El agujero por el que había ingresado (o salido) la bala se ubicaba casi al centro de la frente del rubio, cuyos ojos, antes de un verde vivo, ahora ya no resplandecían, ni lo harían nunca más.

Yuri Plisetsky pensó en todas las veces que había peleado con esa persona que ya no formaba parte del mundo de los vivos; pensó en las incontables veces en que el otro rubio habló sobre su familia: sus padres, su abuela, y sus dos hermanitas. Recordó la única ocasión en que fueron parte del mismo equipo, además de la presente, y descubrieron que, a fin de cuentas, no formaban mala dupla.

Y ahora estaba muerto.

Yuri Plisetsky tenía el estómago revuelto, y si no se encontraba vomitando en aquel preciso instante era, únicamente, porque se negaba de plano a que lo vieran con lástima.

Sacudió la cabeza, y, por fin, desvió la mirada.

Solo para encontrarse con el cadaver de un japonés, a solo unos treinta pasos.

Yuri Plisetsky miró al rededor, más y más cadáveres apareciendo por donde mirara.

¿Cómo era que no reparó en ello antes?

Contó siete.

Pero las tropas siempre las conformaban una docena de soldados.

 _Ocho._ Pensó. _Ocho con el soldado al que dejé inconsciente._

¿Los otros cuatro habrían escapado?

\- Tres. - Declaró el jefe de escuadrón.

Plisetsky lo miró fijamente.

\- ¿Tres fueron los que escaparon?

\- Es lo que suponemos por el momento. - Indicó el hombre. - Kiisha disparó contra uno de los dos malditos que vio abordar el camión, antes de que arrancara y salieran huyendo a toda velocidad, pero dado a que solo tenemos nueve cadáveres en total...

\- Diez. - Interrumpió el rubio.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

Yuri se insultó mentalmente.

 _Imbécil._

Hizo un saludo militar.

\- Señor, me he expresado mal. - El jefe de escuadrón asintió. - Me topé frente a frente con uno de los bastardos, señor. - Prosiguió el más joven.

\- Y lo mataste.

\- Señor, no, señor. Lo dejé inconsciente, señor.

\- Basta de formalidades. - La expresión seria del hombre erizó los bellos de la nuca de Plisetsky. - Explícate.

\- ¿Acaso tu arma se trabó? - inquirió el mismo compañero que le había recibido, y con quien el jefe de escuadrón tenía más confianza. - ¿Por eso no disparaste?

\- No, no fue por eso.

Soldado y jefe de escuadrón lo observaron en silencio.

\- El soldado japonés dejó caer la suya.

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporándose.

\- Cálmate, todavía no hemos llegado.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, apenas relajándose.

Se acomodó en el asiento, y frotó sus ojos con ambas manos, hechas puños.

\- ¿Volvieron a comunicarse?

\- No. - Otro de sus compañeros le respondió, sin mirar en su dirección. - Pero es normal, te quedaste dormido hace cinco minutos.

Plisetsky gruñó.

\- Grúñeme todo lo que quieras, será mejor que liberes tensión ahora, porque el general no estará nada feliz cuando sepa que llevamos a un japonés a la base.

\- ¿Despertó? - cuestionó, como toda respuesta, el menor.

\- No. Y, la verdad, sería mejor si no lo hiciera. - el rubio, de 19 años, y ojos azules, resopló. - Quizá se muera, lo golpeaste con tu arma, dos veces, si tan solo hubieras repetido el golpe en su estúpida cabeza.

\- Ya basta - gruñó el castaño, - déjalo en paz, Kiisha, sabes que fue su primera misión fuera de la base.

\- Y vaya que terminó bien - espetó el aludido, - uno de los nuestros muerto, y uno de los suyos con nosotros.

\- Es hermano de la _mayor_ encargada del campamento oeste - alguien más se unió, - quizá realmente podría tener información valiosa, como sugirió Plisetsky.

Sí, esa había sido la excusa.

El apellido Katsuki fue lo que salvó la vida del pelinegro, otorgándole la posibilidad al rubio de abogar en, de algún modo, defensa del inconsciente japonés.

Había que agradecer la buena memoria del soldado más joven del escuadrón, y que el jefe del mismo leyera los reportes tres veces a su respectiva tropa.

Yuri Katsuki estaba a salvo, de momento.

Y no por mucho.

* * *

En el interior de la base este rusa, precisamente en el cuarto de control general, un hombre de porte intimidante, mirada fría y corto cabello plateado se inclinó junto a la silla en la que se encontraba la soldado encargada de turno.

\- ¿Avances?

\- Todo en orden, señor. - La mujer recitó con presteza números, puntos preciosos de ubicación, entre otras cosas, de tirón.

\- ¿Qué me dices de la tropa Alfa X Zeta?

La soldado se tensó en su asiento, palideciendo de golpe.

\- General Nikiforov...

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Viktor apenas y había hecho su ingreso a la habitación cinco minutos atrás, y, diez antes de que aquello ocurriera, el reporte que llegó del escuadrón que el mismo acababa de mencionar hizo chillar a la soldado, que tragó saliva.

 _-_ Reportaron una baja. - Indicó.

Las plateadas cejas se hundieron por el medio. - Ya veo.

Las manos de la chica temblaban.

\- Y, también...

Viktor chasqueó la lengua, en clara muestra de desaprobación, - la vacilación no es un gesto propio de la armada rusa, señorita.

\- Ellos traen consigo un rehén.

La expresión, primero de consternación ante la primera noticia, después de ligero fastidio ante la actitud de la fémina, pasó a convertirse en una de seriedad absoluta.

\- Un rehén. - Pronunció.

\- Así es. - Constató la chica, pese a que no se había tratado de una pregunta, y se apresuró a agregar, - piensan que podría tener información importante consigo. - Ella no pudo evitar carraspear, - es un Katsuki.

Azul se rasgó ante aquella última palabra.

\- ¿Mari Katsuki?

\- Se trata de un chico, general.

\- Qué decepción. - Pero, contrario a sus palabras, el peliplata sonreía.

Y era aterrador.

\- Tan pronto como hallan vuelto, envía al jefe de escuadrón a mi oficina.

\- Sí, general.

Viktor llevó su pulgar a sus labios, presionando suavemente justo en medio de los mismos.

\- Una cosa más.

\- A sus órdenes.

\- Haga que preparen la sala de tortura.

La tensión se apoderó, una vez más, del cuerpo de la chica.

\- Entendido.

\- Eso es todo. - Girando sobre sus talones, Viktor emprendió su camino hacia la salida. - Buen día.

\- Buen día, general. - Susurró en respuesta.

La puerta se cerró tras el peliplata, segundos más tarde.

* * *

Los pasos de la mayor autoridad en aquella base eran ligeros, apenas y produciendo ruido alguno.

Y su mente ya clasificaba, una tras otra, ideas crueles.

* * *

Nikolai Plisetsky giró medio cuerpo hacia la puerta, tras oír su apellido, proveniente de la voz que tan bien conocía.

\- General. - Indicó.

Viktor le sonrió, sin mostrar los dientes, e ingresó a la enfermería.

\- Vine de visita. - Saludó, agitando su mano derecha. - Tengo buenas y malas noticias.

\- ¿Para quién?

\- Buenas para mí, malas para ti.

El hombre entrado en años palideció de golpe.

\- Oh. - Viktor comprendió el error que acababa de cometer. - No, no, hombre. No se trata de eso.

\- ¿Ya están de regreso?

\- Sí. - Asintió el peliplata, - rayos, Nikolai, no pensé que le tendrías tan poca fe a tu nieto.

\- No es nada como eso.

\- Diste por hecho que estaba muerto.

\- ¿Y vas a culparme por suponer lo peor?

Azul observó verde aceituna, sin decir nada.

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Cuál es la noticia?

\- Me temo - comenzó el menor, - que tendrás que curar a un japonés.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oíste. - Viktor se mostró satisfecho con la reacción, horrorizada, del mayor. - Tu nieto formó parte de la tropa que capturó a un japonés, con vida.

\- No. - Nikolai sacudió la cabeza, en una negativa, - no es posible.

\- Ojalá estuvieras en lo cierto. - Suspiró Viktor, y se acercó a posar una mano, la izquierda, sobre el hombro derecho del mayor. - Pero, te diré algo, se trata de un familiar de Mari Katsuki.

Nikolai palideció aún más.

\- ¿Qué le harás? - preguntó, voz trémula.

\- Oh, no seas curioso, amigo mío. - Viktor soltó su hombro, y pasó a negar con la cabeza. - No seas impaciente, te lo diré, por supuesto, pero aún no.

\- Viktor.

\- General. - Protestó el nombrado.

\- Viktor Nikiforov - declaró Nikolai, - ¿qué le harás al responsable de la vida de ese japonés?

\- ¡Ah! - el peliplata se echó a reír, brevemente, - claro, claro. - Viktor ladeó la cabeza, y, cruzando el brazo izquierdo, apoyó el codo del derecho sobre la primera muñeca, apoyando un lado de la barbilla sobre su puño. - Lo habría azotado.

Nikolai fue a protestar.

\- Dije _habría_ \- enfatizó Nikiforov, - pero, se trata de un Katsuki - dejando la pose pensativa, extendió los brazos, a los lados, las palmas encarando el techo, - eso cambia las cosas. - Asintió para sí, - quizá lo ascienda.

El anciano tragó saliva.

 _¿Tanto odio le tienes a esa mujer?_ Deseó preguntar, pero, no lo hizo.

De todos modos, habría sido una interrogante absurda.

En toda Rusia, y Japón, era más que conocido: Viktor Nikiforov, la leyenda viviente, soldado estrella, ahora general, francotirador experto, el número más alto de japoneses perforados, directo al corazón.

El odio que ese hombre, de pie frente a él, con la más inocente de las sonrisas, profesaba hacia la nación nipona, era el más grande que existiría jamás.

\- ¿Entonces? - Viktor volvió a hablar, - ¿lo curarás?

\- Lo haré, obviamente. - El mayor torció las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo, - pese a que preferiría dejar que muera.

\- ¡Esa es la actitud! - celebró el más joven. - Te lo traeré apenas lo tenga en mi poder.

\- Ya está en tu poder.

Viktor sonrió, ya ni rastro de amabilidad, mucho menos consideración, en el gesto.

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde, el camión que contenía a la tropa Alfa X Zeta se adentraba a la base.

El comunicado del general llegó a oídos del jefe, menos de un minuto después de que el mismo descendiera del vehículo.

\- Mierda. - Maldijo.

\- Señor. - Yuri Plisetsky se acercó, - le solicito me permita acompañarlo.

\- ¿Con qué fin?

\- Fui yo quien no acabó con la vida del bastardo, señor, debo tomar responsabilidad por ello.

Marrón claro observó largo y tendido la expresión presente en el rostro de delicadas facciones del rubio.

\- Eres miembro de mi tropa, Plisetsky. - El hombre sacó pecho, - todas tus acciones repercuten sobre mí.

Yuri presionó los puños, a los costados.

\- Sin embargo, - prosiguió el mayor, - puedes venir.

Yuri Plisetsky hizo un saludo militar.

\- Se lo agradezco, señor.

\- No deberías. - Dio a conocer el mayor, - lo lamentarás. - ¡Lédeveb! - llamó, sin darle tiempo a Plisetsky de responder, - trae al maldito aquí, lo llevaré ante el general.

Kiisha Lédeveb asintió, - señor, sí, señor.

Al minuto siguiente, Yuri Katsuki, todavía inconsciente, descansaba sobre la amplia espalda del líder de tropa.

\- Andando, Plisetsky.

Yuri Plisetsky caminó tres pasos por detrás del mayor, sin poder apartar la jade mirada del nipón.

Con sus manos todavía echas puño, presionó contra sus costados. Y, en el interior de los pantalones militares, los lentes de montura azul pertenecientes al rehén, crujieron.


	4. Capítulo 3: Honor

El pasillo se sintió tres veces más largo de lo que en verdad era, cosa curiosa, cuando debió haber sido al revés.

El líder de tropa se detuvo ante una puerta solitaria, negra, y Yuri Plisetsky lo imitó, tras dar un paso extra.

Yuri Katsuki apenas y se movió, ganándose una fugaz mirada por parte del rubio del mismo nombre y diferente apellido.

El sonido de algo clavándose contra la puerta, justo antes de que el mayor entre los tres la tocara, se dejó oír.

— ¡Teniente Vladímir Vasíliev, líder de la tropa Alfa X Zeta reportándose, mi general! — Declaró de corrido el castaño, con dicción perfecta.

— ¿Estás solo? — La pregunta llegó totalmente de improviso para el hombre, y el adolescente.

— Señor, no, señor. — Y no le quedó más que responder con la verdad. — El soldado Plisetsky me acompaña.

— ¿Solo el soldado?

El castaño comprendió lo que buscaba el peliplata.

— Y el rehén, mi general.

— Perfecto. — Una breve pausa. — Adelante.

El líder de tropa giró el pomo, y empezó a abrir la puerta.

Por segunda vez, el sonido de la madera al ser perforada por un objeto pequeño.

En el marco, unos centímetros por encima de la cabeza del castaño teniente, descansaba un dardo de cola blanca.

Viktor Nikiforov se hallaba recargado contra el filo delantero de su escritorio, un único dardo en su mano derecha, otros tres sujetos por la izquierda.

— Teniente. — Pronunció, señalando al mismo con el dardo de cola roja, que sujetaba con los dedos de su mano derecha, provocando que cada músculo del hombre que ostentaba el título se tensara con aquella simple acción. — Apresúrese, ¿por qué se ha quedado ahí de pie?

Una disculpa, seguida de pasos apresurados mal disimulados.

— Cierra la puerta, Plisetsky.— Indicó el peliplata, — me devolverás el dardo luego.

El rubio asintió, y recuperó el pequeño objeto antes de cerrar la puerta.

— Muy bien. — Viktor se enderezó en su lugar, los dedos de su mano derecha jugando con el dardo solitario entre los mismos, — ¿por qué está aquí el soldado Plisetsky?

— Fue él quien capturó al soldado enemigo, general.

— La _verdadera_ razón, teniente.

El castaño evitó suspirar.

— Me solicitó venir también.

— Ya veo. — Los orbes azules saltaron hacia los jades del rubio. Sonrió. — Debiste haber sido muy insistente.

Yuri Plisetsky fingió magistralmente un temblor, — señor, sí, señor.

Viktor ladeó la cabeza, como si esperara algo.

Un firme toque contra la puerta se dejó oír en aquel preciso momento.

— Adelante.

Un soldado, cabello rubio opaco y ojos marrones, abrió la puerta, e hizo un saludo militar antes de ingresar.

— La sala está lista, general.

Azul cielo chispeó, y el dueño del par de orbes sonrió, asintiendo.

— Fantástico. — Declaró. —Llévate al rehén, que el enfermero revise su estado primero.

El soldado giró hacia el líder de la tropa Alfa X Zeta, y dio un paso hacia el mismo, con la obvia intención de tomar en brazos al japonés, luego de que el teniente diera media vuelta.

— Espera. — Viktor rectificó, — mejor acompaña al teniente a la enfermería, y quédate allí vigilando a nuestro _invitado_ , así Vasíliev no tendrá problemas en volver a sus actividades cotidianas. — Miró en dirección del rubio de ojos verdes, — tú te quedas.

— Señor, sí, señor. — La respuesta de Yuri Plisetsky.

Azul cielo regresó a posarse sobre café, y luego saltó a marrón, — ya pueden retirarse.

Teniente y soldado hicieron un saludo militar, — Sí, mi general.

El par de hombres abandonaron la habitación de puerta negra segundos más tarde, el sonido seco de la misma al cerrarse, y Yuri Plisetsky apenas relajó su postura.

— Dame una buena razón por la que no debería castigarte, Yuratchka. — Pronunció en tono severo el mayor.

El aludido frunció el ceño, — tú dame una buena razón por la que no debería patearte por llamarme de ese modo.

Viktor encogió los hombros, — soy tu superior.

— Una _verdadera_ razón, viejo.

El peliplata soltó una risa, suave.

— Porque voy a ascenderte.

El rubio abrió grande los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te estás quedando sordo ya, con solo quince años? — Inquirió, burlón, el general.

Sin embargo, para gran sorpresa del mismo, el menor no respondió y, muy por el contrario, desvió la mirada.

Viktor enarcó una plateada ceja.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Por qué vas a ascenderme?

— Esa no es una respuesta a mi pregunta.

Yuri Plisetsky gruñó.

— ¿Qué sucede, Yuri?

— La baja.— Respondió, esta vez sí, el nombrado.

El general parpadeó.

— Oh. — Lo comprendió. — El soldado caído.

— Vorobiov. Dmitry Vorobiov.

Viktor presionó juntos los labios.

— Me encargaré de que su familia sea indemnizada.

— Era un idiota. — Bufó Yuri. — Un imbécil con la cabeza hueca.

El mayor frunció el ceño.

— Pero era veloz, y persistente. Era...

— Apasionado. — Completó Viktor. — Sí, lo era.

Plisetsky asintió.

— Pero el era no sirve de nada, está muerto, y es todo.

El menor apretó los puños, y la mandíbula.

Asintió por segunda vez.

— Ahora, levanta la cabeza.

El rubio así lo hizo.

Azul cielo contra verde jade.

— ¿Por qué no lo mataste?

— Pensé que podría servir más vivo.

Viktor sonrió.

— ¿Por qué no lo mataste?

— Porque no estaba armado.

— _Yuri._

— No miento. — Levantó la barbilla.

El general enarcó una ceja.

— Soltó su arma. — Plisetsky frunció el ceño, — disparar contra otra persona cuando está desarmada es deshonroso.

Nikiforov abrió grande los ojos.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! — El dardo que sus dedos índice y pulgar sujetaban salió disparado hacia la puerta, y aterrizó justo en medio del círculo blanco que se encontraba dibujado en la mitad superior de la misma. — ¿Nikolai en verdad te enseñó eso? — Dijo en tono burlón. —¡Por favor!

Y bastó para cegar al rubio menor.

— ¡Mi abuelo me educó tan bien como pudo hacerlo con una _puta guerra_ a cuestas, viejo estúpido! — estalló, avanzando un paso hacia el peliplata, y apuntó hacia él con el dardo de cola blanca. — ¡Y gracias a eso, ahora tienes a un estúpido rehén con el cuál entretenerte!

— Oh. — Viktor ladeó la cabeza, su clara mirada clavada en la punta metálica del dardo que su subordinado sostenía. — Con que es así.

Una alarma se disparó en la mente de Yuri Plisetsky tan pronto notó los orbes azules oscurecer.

 _Mierda._

— Viktor...

— General. — Cortó la declaración contraria.

— General. — Repitió el rubio, — no quise...

— Claro que sí. — El peliplata suspiró, — quisiste gritar, y lo hiciste.

Plisetsky no respondió.

— ¿Me equivoco? — insistió Nikiforov.

— ...No, general.

— ¿Quieres que me disculpe?

— No.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí, general, lo estoy.

— ¿Te sientes mal por haberle gritado a tu superior?

— Debería, pero eres tú.

Viktor sonrió.

— Eso duele, pero significa que no estás tan mal.

— No lo creo.

— Yo sí. — Se acercó al más bajo, y posó su mano derecha, completamente libre, sobre la cabeza ajena. — Sé de lo que hablo.

El rubio bajó la mirada.

— Tu cabello es tan suave. ~

— ¡Viejo raro! — Se quejó el rubio, componiendo una mueca de asco -la extrañeza hacia tiempo se había esfumado-, y alejó la mano contraria de un manotazo con la propia que tenía libre.

El peliplata rió, y le extendió los dardos que seguían en el poder de su mano izquierda. — Sostén esto por mí un momento.

Plisetksy frunció el ceño.

— Por favor. — Expresó Nikiforov.

Yuri lo hizo, con la misma mano con la que sostenía el dardo de cola blanca.

Viktor le sonrió en agradecimiento, y pasó a sobar su mano derecha con la izquierda, permitiéndose un gesto de dolor.

— Exagerado.— Resopló el más joven.

— No.— Negó el de mayor edad.

— _Tsk_. — Chasqueó la lengua el soldado. — ¿Es cierto que vas a ascenderme?

— ¿Uh? — Dejando de acariciar su mano herida, el general llevó la que no lo estaba a su mejilla derecha, — ¿de qué estás hablando?

— ¡Viejo!— Chilló el de ojos verdes.

El de ojos azules rompió a reír.

— ¡Jodido infeliz!— La maldición no demoró en oírse.

* * *

— Sí lo haré. — Afirmó Viktor, largos minutos más tarde, sonriendo.

— Como si fuera a creerte.— Yuri Plisetsky no parecía tener intenciones de dejar de fruncir el ceño, mucho menos de apuntarlo con los cuatro dardos que tenía en su poder.

No como si fuera a disparar, claro estaba.

Aunque ganas no le faltaran.

— Fue una simple broma, Yuri.— Para casi tener treinta años, el peliplata hacía unos pucheros muy creíbles.

— Y una mierda.— Para tener solo quince años, el rubio tal vez conocía más palabrotas que el propio general.

— Yuri.— Lloriqueó Nikiforov.

— Viejo.— Amonestó Plisetsky.

— Ya dije que te ascenderé.— Inflando las mejillas, extendió el brazo derecho, con la palma de la misma mano hacia arriba.— Dame mis dardos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque me pertenecen, y los quiero de vuelta.

— No. — Rodó los ojos el soldado, — ¿por qué vas a ascenderme?

— ¿Qué dices? — La incredulidad se dibujó en el rostro del general, y bajó la mano. — Tú ya has respondido a esa pregunta.

— ¿Cómo?— Parpadeó el quinceañero.

Viktor frunció suavemente el ceño.

— Lo hiciste, ¿necesitas que lo repita?

Yuri Plisetsky hizo un rápido recuento de la conversación, y presionó juntos los labios.

— Adelante. — Concedió el mayor, — dilo.

— ... Ahora tienes a un estúpido rehén con el cuál entretenerte.— Murmuró.

— Así es.— La complacencia reflejada en las atractivas facciones del peliplata, — y todo gracias a ti.~ — Le guiñó un ojo.— Te ganaste ese ascenso.

— No.— Susurró el rubio.

— ¿Hm? — Viktor parpadeó. — ¿Dijiste algo?

— No dices la verdad.

Las plateadas cejas se elevaron.

— Claro que sí lo hago.— Reafirmó.

Rubio se agitó cuando el dueño de la cabellera de aquel color sacudió la cabeza.

— No, no lo haces.— Volvió a refutar.

— Lo hago.

— No.

— Sí.

— ¿Me habrías ascendido si el rehén no fuera un Katsuki?

— Por supuesto, luego de que pasaras un par de semanas en reclusión.

Plisetsky torció la comisura derecha de los labios.

— Mentiroso.

Nikiforov suspiro.

— Yuri.

— Yo lo sabía.

— ¿Qué sabías? — Inquirió.

— No lo has superado.

* * *

Silencio.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

— Dame los dardos.

— Viktor.

Azul se clavó en verde, y el rubio se quedó muy quieto.

— No lo repetiré.— Indicó el peliplata.— Es una orden, soldado.

Yuri Plisetsky comprendió que _de verdad_ había hecho enojar al mayor, y fue prudente.

Alargó la mano derecha, y separó los dedos.

Los cuatro dados, uno de cola blanca, el resto de cola negra, cayeron sobre la perteneciente a Nikiforov.

— Gracias.— La palabra seca.— Puedes retirarte.

— Gener—

— Largo.

— Per—

— Yuratchka.

Yuri tragó saliva, e hizo un saludo militar.

— Señor, sí, señor.

Sin embargo, cuando el rubio apenas había abierto la puerta, uno de los dardos se clavó en medio del círculo de la diana pintada, paralizando todo movimiento del menor.

— Lo olvidaba.— A sus espaldas, el peliplata tenía la mirada fija en el pequeño círculo blanco. — La próxima vez que veas a un japonés— otro dardo más, en el medio,— no lo pienses. Apunta, y dispara.— El tercero, del mismo modo, al centro. — Olvídate del honor, no me interesa, ni a ti debería. — El cuarto, y último. El dardo de cola blanca.— Estamos en guerra, Yuratchka. — Levantó la mirada hacia el techo. — Y no quiero más bajas.

La pálido mano que continuaba alrededor del pomo, perteneciente al recién nombrado, ejerció más presión, mucha más de la necesaria.

— Sí, entendido.

— Y dile a Nikolai que pasaré a ver al _invitado_ en un par de horas.

— Sí, general.

— Hasta más tarde.

— Lo siento.

Viktor no respondió, y la puerta se cerró tras Yuri Plisetsky segundos más tarde.

Solo cuando dejó de escuchar los pasos ajenos alejándose, el peliplata dejó caer la cabeza, y soltó un pesado suspiro.

— Es solo un niño.— Dijo al aire.— Sigue siendo un niño.— Sonrió, y negó con la cabeza.

No, no se trataba solo de eso.

Ese niño estaba en lo cierto.

Nunca iba a superarlo.

* * *

— ¡No puede hacerlo!

— ¡Ya he dado la orden!

— ¡Piense con la cabeza fría!

— ¿¡Qué debo pensar!? ¡Se trata de mi hermano!

— ¡Exactamente! ¡Por eso, debe pensarlo!

Mari apretó los puños a los lados.

— ¿Qué está tratando de decir?

El estratega en jefe tragó saliva, pero no se dejó amilanar más allá de eso.

— La familia es un punto débil que un líder no puede permitir interfiera con su labor para con la nación, _mayor_.

Mari gruñó, totalmente consciente de que el hombre frente a ella decía la verdad.

El camión encargado de transportar a la tropa Beta Z Omega había vuelto hacia solo unos minutos, y, en su interior, nada más que dos de los dice soldados asignados.

Yuri Katsuki no era uno de ellos.

El par de soldados se encontraban en la enfermería, siendo atendidos por el trío de enfermeros disponibles: dos mujeres y un hombre.

— Iré.

— Mayor, usted sabe que no es la única que ha perdido familiares por la guerra.

La castaña apretó la mandíbula.

— ¡No solo des a mi hermano por muerto, maldición!

— ¡Es lo más probable!

— Dije que iré, hazte a un lado.

— ¡Mayor!

La mujer pasó al lado derecho del estratega, quien apretó la mandíbula, así como los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

— ¡Preparen el vehículo más veloz!

* * *

Tres soldados la acompañaron.

El camino se sintió eterno, y Mari se apresuró a saltar a tierra firme, cubierta de nieve inclemente, tan pronto el camión se detuvo; el arma cargada y nada de vacilación en sus ojos castaños.

Bastaron unos metros recorridos para el comienzo del horror.

— Maldición. — Se escuchó la solitaria palabra, proveniente de uno de los soldados.

Sangre manchando la nieve.

Más y más sangre.

Casquillos de bala.

Pruebas irrefutables de la batalla, más bien masacre, que se había llevado a cabo hacia menos de seis horas.

— No se queden ahí. — Mari forzó a su voz a no temblar. — Muévanse, busquemos supervivientes.

Los soldados intercambiaron miradas, y avanzaron.

* * *

Mari los encontró, y corrió hacia los cuerpos sobre la nieve, con los rostros cubiertos por montículos de la misma; el pánico mezclado con la sangre que su acelerado corazón empujaba por sus venas.

 _No, no, no._

Escuchó más pasos acercándose con velocidad, una vez se encontró arrodilla junto al primer cuerpo, empezando por la izquierda.

Con manos temblorosas empezó a quitar la nieve, y su corazón se comprimió en el interior de su caja torácica cuando el rostro pálido y son vida, el agujero ensangrentado de la bala que acabó con la vida del hombre, se dejó ver.

Pero no era su hermano.

Tragó saliva.

— Mayor. — Escuchó a uno de los soldados a su cargo pronunciar el título que ella ostentaba, pero lo ignoró, y pasó a quitar la nieve del segundo soldado.

Repitió la acción con todos y cada uno de los hombres caídos.

— No está... — Susurró.

Yuri no se encontraba entre ellos.

Tampoco estaba en la base.

Mari se puso de pie, y salió corriendo.

— ¡Mayor! — El trío de soldados la siguió. — ¡Mayor, espere!

— ¡Tiene que estar aquí! ¡En alguna parte!

Sus piernas la guiaron de un lado a otro.

 _Por favor, por favor._

 _Yuri._

 _Yuri, ¿dónde estás?_

Mari Katsuki se detuvo en el mismo lugar en el que su hermano menor había estado de pie, frente al soldado con el mismo nombre originario de Rusia.

Quieta en el lugar, su cuerpo se vio presa de fuertes temblores.

Miró hacia la derecha, y hacia la izquierda, volteó a mirar hacia atrás, y regresó la vista al frente.

 _¿Dónde estás?_

— ¡YURI! — Gritó, y su voz se quebró, el llanto interrumpiendo groseramente. — ¡YURI! — Repitió, antes de que sus piernas cedieran, y cayera de rodillas.

— ¡Mayor! — Corrieron los soldados en ayuda de la mujer.

* * *

Mientras que, en una esterilizada habitación, a varios kilómetros de distancia, el mencionado Yuri Katsuki abrió los ojos, solo para volver a cerrarlos.

— _Yo me encargo._ — Y escuchó palabras en el idioma enemigo antes de volver a verse arrastrado por el dolor hacia la inconsciencia.

 _Mari._


	5. Capítulo 4: Tiempo

Viktor tarareaba una canción mientras caminaba por el pasillo que lo conduciría a la enfermería.

Habían pasado tres horas y media desde el regreso de la tropa Alfa X Zeta, y el general estaba ansioso por noticias acerca del rehén.

No se molestaría si tenía algo roto por ahí, por más mínimo que fuera, en verdad, siempre y cuando no afectara su habla ni entendimiento.

Después de todo, él conocía de primera mano lo fuerte que podía llegar a golpear el rubio quinceañero de ojos verdes.

Recordando el incidente pasado, volvió a sobar el dorso de su mano derecha con la izquierda, no porque le siguiera doliendo, sino porque quería darse una idea del dolor por el que había pasado el japonés.

Sonrió de medio lado.

— Oh. — Un sonido de sorpresa escapó de sus labios, y ladeó la cabeza hacia su hombro derecho. — Nikolai, ¿por qué tu nieto está aquí y no con el resto de la tropa a la que pertenece?

— Yuratchka está supliendo el lugar del soldado ¿Gilligan? unos minutos, general.

— ¿Por que razón? — Inquirió el peliplata.

— Porque necesitaba usar el baño.

Los ojos azules del albino chispearon con diversión, mas no lo expresó con una de sus sonrisas fáciles.

No esa vez.

Se suponía que continuaba enfadado con el menor.

— Ya veo. — Asintió, — en ese caso, ve a traerme un café, Plisetsky.

— ¿General? — Enarcó una ceja el hombre de mediana edad.

Viktor rodó los ojos.

— ¿Es necesario que lo llame Plisetsky Junior?

— Diablos, no. — Se erizó el soldado, — iré por tu café.

— Bien cargado, por favor.~ — Alzó la voz, asomando medio cuerpo por el pasillo, ya que el rubio había cruzado la puerta y recorrido bastante en tan solo unos segundos. — ¡Pero que no quede amargo!

— No te gusta tu café amargo, pero sí amargarle la existencia a los demás. — Refunfuñó Nikolai, con toda la intensión de ser escuchado.

Viktor rió.

— Vamos, vamos, no es así.

— Claro que lo es. — Resopló el anciano, señalando con su pulgar en dirección del pelinegro que yacía sobre la segunda cama, de la fila más cercana a la puerta. — Allí lo tienes.

El peliplata se acercó a paso sereno a la cama, y frunció el ceño ante la imagen que se presentó frente a sí.

— No hay sangre en las vendas.

— Ni la habrá mientras no haga movimientos bruscos.

O sea, mientras no despertara.

— Ni sus manos ni sus pies están atados. — Observó el general.

— Está inconsciente.

— Yo también lo estuve, y sabes lo que pasó con el enemigo porque no se preocupó en atarme. — Respondió, desaprobación en su tono de voz y en su mirada.

— No tiene armas, le quitamos todo objeto posiblemente peligroso que traía consigo.

— Por supuesto que lo hicieron. — Frunció el lado derecho de los labios Nikiforov. — ¿Qué encontraron?

— Velo por ti mismo. — Exhortó Plisetsky. — Están a tu lado.

Viktor parpadeó, y desvío la mirada del canoso hombre a la mesita junto al lado derecho de la cama sobre la cual se encontraba Yuri Katsuki.

— Oh, por favor. — El peliplata miró hacia el techo, — dos cuchillas, una daga y una granada. — Negó con la cabeza. — Una maldita granada.

Y nada de tiempo para sacarla.

— Qué bastardo más imbécil. — Espetó el general, su mirada se oscureció al posarla sobre el soldado de tropa enemiga.

— Nada mal.

La declaración del rubio de ojos verdes, que acababa de volver, llamó la atención de general y enfermero.

Nikolai frunció el ceño.

Yuri Plisetsky hizo una mueca.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Lo probaste antes de traerlo?

— Ugh, no. — Negó el menor.

— Excelente. — Indicó el mayor, y recibió el vaso que el de ojos verdes extendió en su dirección. — Gracias. – Dijo, seco, después.

— De nada. — Respondió del mismo modo el más joven.

El peliplata acercó el pico del vaso y dio un sorbo, corto.

Tragó.

— Ah, _Vkusno._ ~ — Sonrió.

* * *

— Entonces, ¿cuando estará fuera de peligro? — Cuestionó. Para que él pudiera arrástralo a un estado igual o peor del que se encontraba, lentamente, claro estaba.

— Necesito que despierte, en primer lugar. — Informó Nikolai, — hasta que no le haga un par de pruebas fuera de la inconsciencia no podré dar un veredicto conciso.

— Aburrido. — Se quejó el peliplata, — ¿no basta con que descanse hasta mañana y ya?

— No.

Nikiforov infló las mejillas.

— Ow.

Yuri Plisetsky disimuló bastante bien una arcada.

— Te oí, Yuri. — Advirtió Viktor.

— ¿Te parece que me importa? Porque si es así...

— Yuratchka. — Amonestó Nikolai.

Yuri Plisetsky presionó juntos los labios, y desvió la mirada.

— Me disculpo.

— Claro que lo haces. — Se burló el general.

Yuri Plisetsky lo fulminó con la mirada.

El peliplata ya no pudo aguantar la risa.

Nikolai suspiró.

* * *

El soldado volvió del baño minutos más tarde, encontrándose con la mirada azulada del general además de las de distinto tono de verde perteneciente a su compañero y al enfermero de la base.

Se tensó.

— Mi general. — Pronunció, parándose en posición de firmes y haciendo un saludo militar.

Viktor asintió en su dirección.

— Descanse, soldado.

Sin relajarse, el chico, de no más de veinte años, bajó el brazo, pegándolo al costado.

— Muy bien. — Expresó el peliplata, — ya puedes volver a tus actividades diarias, Plisetsky. — Comentó al rubio menor, que, del mismo modo que había hecho el castaño, juntó los pies e hizo un saludo militar.

— Sí, general.

Viktor se dirigió a Nikolai. — ¿Un promedio de tiempo?

El anciano lo miró con franqueza.

— Un par de días como mínimo.

El peliplata silbó.

— Wow.

Giró, una vez más, el rostro hacia el menor en la habitación.

— Muy bien hecho, Plisetsky.

El rubio infló el pecho, como un acto involuntario y de notable orgullo.

Viktor enarcó una ceja, antes de sonreír.

Después se dirigió hacia el soldado de ojos café, — toma tu puesto ya.

— Señor, sí, señor.

— Regresaré más tarde. — Informó Nikiforov, y pasó a dirigirse hacia la salida. — Que tengan un buen día.

* * *

— General. — Yuri Plisetsky llegó trotando junto a Viktor, y comenzó a caminar al lado del mismo, — necesito decirle algo.

— ¿Cómo dices? — Viktor no miró en su dirección, azul fijo en el fondo del pasillo.

— Necesito pedirle algo, general. — El rubio se tragó sus ganas de golpear al estúpido hombre a su lado. — Por favor.

— Eso es. — El peliplata sonrió, — los modales son importantes.

El soldado apretó la mandíbula.

— Habla.

— Solicito información sobre el soldado Otabek Altin, general.

— ¡Ah! — La exclamación hizo saltar a Yuri Plisetsky, y Viktor se rió en su cara, tras detener su andar. — Lo lamento, no quise asustarte.

— No me asustaste. — Renegó.

— Claro. — Nikiforov rió un rato más, — no ha llegado ningún informe aún.— Notó el brillo de preocupación en la mirada verdosa. — Sin embargo, confío en que no es más que cuestión de tiempo. — Enarcó las cejas, — Altin es astuto, lo sabes bien.

Yuri Plisetsky asintió.

— ¿Eso era todo sobre lo que querías hablar, Plisetsky?

— No, general. — Viktor se extrañó al oír la negativa.

— De acuerdo. — Concedió. — Prosigue.

— No quiero ser ascendido, general.

* * *

— No. — Con los pies firmemente posicionados sobre el suelo, el estratega en jefe sacudió la cabeza. — No va a proceder, mayor, es imposible.

— Lo tienen. — Mari mantenía los puños firmemente apretados, sus uñas incrustadas en la blanca carne de sus palmas. — Lo sé, lo siento, ellos lo tienen.

— No tiene ninguna prueba, mayor.

— ¡Su cuerpo no estaba en la zona de ejecución! ¡Busqué por horas!

De hecho, de no haber sido por los soldados que la acompañaron, Mari Katsuki habría tomado, sola, rumbo a territorio enemigo; sin importarle nada más. Básicamente se había visto arrastrada de regreso a la base, que estaba encargada de liderar, por los tres hombres que había llevado consigo.

Los odiaría si el dolor y la necedad no estuvieran apuntando hacia una sola dirección.

— Su hermano se ha ido, mayor.

— ¡Está vivo!

El estratega inspiró, — si es que eso es cierto, y si los rusos lo tienen, no seguirá de ese modo mucho tiempo.

— ¡Es por ello que debo ir a salvarlo!

— ¿Con quien? — Se acercó el estratega, — ¿enviará un mensaje a todos los soldados que se encuentran verificando en éste momento solo por su hermano menor, mayor?

Mari apretó la mandíbula.

¡Moría por hacerlo!

Ella sólo quería a su hermanito.

Pero el hombre frente a ella estaba en lo cierto, y era consciente de ese hecho.

Ningún rehén japonés duraba más de seis horas en manos del general Nikiforov.

 _Bastardo._ Pensó Mari con amargura.

Ella no había tenido opción, se lo había explicado al maldito, ¡no había tenido alternativa!

Se arrepentía, se arrepentía profundamente por todo lo que le hizo, pero, ¡su hermanito nada tenía que ver! ¡Nada!

De solo imaginar lo que le esperaba al pobre...

Mari luchó contra ellas, pero las lágrimas volvieron a hacer su camino hasta sus ojos y fuera de los mismos.

Maldición, maldición, maldición.

— Retírese. — Declaró la castaña. — No procederé.

El estratega asintió, hizo un saludo militar y salió de la carpa.

Mari apoyó ambas manos, temblorosas, sobre el escritorio, abarrotado con planos, lapiceros, papeles, libros y demás.

Seis horas.

Ella había pasado cerca de dos buscando prácticamente bajo las piedras, y lo habría hecho literalmente si tan solo no se encontraran cubiertas de nieve.

Seis menos dos... Cuatro horas restantes.

Cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba era menos tiempo para Yuri Katsuki.

Mari apretó la mandíbula, la impotencia cubriéndola como un manto, doloroso y asfixiante.

Aquello no quedaría impune.

Ella personalmente se encargaría de terminar con la vida de Viktor Nikiforov.


End file.
